بوابة:شخصيات اللقطات الماضية
الشخصيات على هذه الصفحة مرتبة حسب أسبقية ظهور أول حلقة محورية لها، وداخل كل شخصية يأتي الترتيب حسب ترتيب الظهور في السلسلة (فقط بالنسبة لشخصيات اللقطات الماضية). من أجل ترتيب أبجدي أنظر أما إذا أردت مشاهدة شخصيات اللقطات المستقبلية، أدخل إلى . * = اسم مجهول ::م:: = معروف أن هذه الشخصية ميتة جاك |details=ناجية ذيل طائرة الرحلة 815 و المرافقة التي تعمل على متن خطوط أوشيانيك، تقدم شراباً لجاك}} |details=يقوم جاك بالترفيه عن ناجية الرحلة 815، روز، مباشرة قبل التحطم}} |details=ناجي الرحلة 815، شارلي، اصطدم بجاك أثناء فراره من مرافقي الطائرة}} |details=يلحق بتشارلي إلى المرحاض}} ، |details=صديق طفوةلة جاك وضيفه في حفل زفافه من سارة}} |details=قام بمضايقة جاك و مارك}} , , , , , |details= والد جاك و كلير ؛ تعاقد مع آنا لوسيا كحارسة شخصية ؛ التقى بسوير في أحد المرات في حانة بأستراليا ؛ توفي بسكتة قلبية وفقاً للفحوص الطبية بسيدني ، و في أغلب الظن وفاته مرتبطة بالكحول }} |details=والدة جاك و أرملة كريستيان شيبارد}} |details=أظهر جاك جثة والده}} |details=مرافقة بمطار الخطوط الجوية أوشيانيك}} |details=أحد ناجي الرحلة 815 ؛ كان ينتظر وراء جاك}} |details=المرأة التي توفيت على طاولة العمليات، بعد فشل كريستيان شيبارد في العملية الجراحية نظراً لأنه كان تحت تأثير الكحول}} |details=كان حاضراً في عملية بيث الجراحية}} |details=هدّدَ بمُقَاضاة المستشفى}} |details=ممرضة في مستشفى سان سيباستيان}} |details=باع جاك بدلة زواجه}} , , , |details=زوجة جاك السابقة}} |details=أحد الناجين من القسم الخلفي من طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 والتي غازلت جاك في مطار سيدني; قتلت من قبل مايكل}} |details=تقني الطوارئ الطبية في مستشفى سان سيباستيان الذي جلب آدم راذرفورد}} |details=The Italian man who came to Jack to have an "inoperable" spinal tumor removed; died as a result}} |details=One of Sarah's coworkers}} |details=A woman who Jack met in Thailand and who gave him his tattoo}} Charlie |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor and Oceanic Airlines flight attendant who served Jack drinks and chased Charlie down the plane's aisle}} |details=Listened to Charlie's confession}} , |details=Charlie's older brother; lead singer of Drive Shaft}} |details=Charlie's drug dealer}} |details=Heroin addict groupie with whom Charlie had a one-night-stand}} |details=Charlie's mother}} |details=Charlie's father}} |details=Sayid's former wife; at one point she had a house that she was planning to buy in California inspected by Locke; saved from mugger by Charlie}} Kate , , , , , |details=U.S. Marshal who hunted and apprehended Kate as a fugitive, and brought her on Flight 815; died from injuries after the crash}} |details=A farmer in Australia who took in Kate, then reported her to Edward Mars for reward money}} |details=Bank manager of the bank that Kate and Jason robbed}} |details=Motel desk clerk; gave Kate a letter}} , |details=Kate's mother}} |details=Checked in with the Marshal at the airport}} |details=Kate's mother's boyfriend; killed in an explosion caused by Kate; later revealed to be her actual biological father}} |details=Kate's former husband; police officer; drugged by Kate in order to leave}} |details=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips; helped Kate to get to talk to her mother}} |details=Fellow Oceanic Six member; discussed plans for Aaron after escaping the Island}} Locke |details=Flight 815 survivor}} |details=Kid who shopped at Locke's department store}} |details=Locke's biological mother; former patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} , , , |details=Locke's biological father, the man who conned Sawyer's mother resulting in his father's murder-suicide of them both.}} |details=The woman in Locke's therapy group who was upset about her mother stealing $30 from her purse}} |details=Locke's ex-girlfriend}} |details=Policeman who stopped Locke after he picked up Eddie and searched his vehicle}} |details=The caseworker who discontinued Locke's disability payments. }} , |details=An Other who tested a young Locke, believing he was special.}} Sun , , , , , |details=Sun's husband and fellow Flight 815 survivor}} |details=Mocked Sun while eavesdropping on their conversation}} |details=Sun's mother}} , |details=Met Sun during a blind date and later taught her English/had an affair with her; dies after fall from building after Sun's father finds out}} , |details=Sun's father; Jin's boss; likely organized crime leader and/or owner of Paik Heavy Industries}} Sawyer |details=Woman Sawyer had an affair with, and almost conned}} |details=Sawyer's mother, killed by his father}} |details=Australian police officer who interviewed Sawyer}} |details=Sawyer's con partner}} |details=Sawyer's former love interest and victim of one of his cons; mother of Clementine Phillips; helped Kate to get to talk to her mother}} Sayid |details=One of Sayid's superiors in the Iraqi Republican Guard; killed by Sayid}} |details=Sayid's former friend and terrorist cell recruit; committed suicide after finding out Sayid set him up in a sting}} |details=The U.S. Army sergeant who first apprehended Sayid and Tariq}} |details=Sayid's former co-worker in a small street-side restaurant}} Claire |details=Claire's ex-boyfriend; Aaron's biological father}} |details=Son of Horace and Amy who kidnapped Claire and tested her at the Staff}} |details=Claire's mother who was in the car accident with Claire}} Boone |details=Boone's girlfriend}} Michael , |details=Walt's mother and Michael's ex-wife; died of a blood disorder}} , "Adrift", , |details=Flight 815 survivor and Michael's son}} |details=The mother of Michael, Walt's grandmother}} |details=Flight 815 survivor; passed Michael in the airport, later Michael attacked him in the Swan's armory}} |details=Flight 815 survivor; Michael locked him in the armory with Locke to go after Walt}} |details=Captured Michael during his rescue effort; later met up with Michael in New York City}} |details=Appeared to Michael in the hospital and on the freighter}} Walt |details=Walt's mother; died of a blood disorder}} |details=Walt's father and fellow crash survivor}} Jin , |details=Sun's father; Jin's boss; likely organized crime leader and/or owner of Paik Heavy Industries}} , |details=Jin's wife and fellow Flight 815 crash survivor}} |details=Jin's best friend and former roommate}} |details=The man Mr. Paik ordered Jin to kill, supposedly for business; also Sun's lover}} |details=Buisness associate of Mr. Paik a panda.}} Hurley , , |details=Hurley's mother.}} |details="Lotto Girl" that drew Hurley's winning numbers; Sawyer's former lover and/or intended con victim}} |details=A patient at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute who repeats "The Numbers" to himself incessantly; Hurley learned them from him.}} |details=The man who first heard "The Numbers" with Leonard; became so tortured by the misfortune they brought him that he eventually committed suicide}} |details=The man who sold Hurley his winning lottery ticket; later appeared to Hurley in a bizarre dream, dressed in a Mr. Cluck's chicken costume}} , , |details=Locke's former boss in the box company; Hurley's boss and employee at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |details=Hurley's best friend and co-worker at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} |details=Hurley's friend and crush}} |details=Hurley's imaginary friend}} |details=Hurley's doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} |details=Nurse who gives Hurley and other patients their pills at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} |details=Hurley's father}} |details=News reporter who reported on Hurley's purchase of Mr. Cluck's; died when Mr. Cluck's was hit by meteorite whilst she was inside}} |details=Hurley's butlers}} |details=Psychic who David Reyes pays off to tell Hurley that his curse doesn't exist }} Shannon |details=Flight 815 survivor and future lover; reported by Shannon to airport security for being "Arab"}} , |details=Flight 815 survivor and Shannon's stepbrother}} |details=The airport cop was approached by Shannon at Sydney Airport after Sayid had left his bag near her chair.}} |details=Shannon's father; Boone's stepfather; died in a car accident (the other driver was Jack's future wife Sarah, whom Jack chose to save instead)}} |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Chose to save Sarah instead of her father. Ex-husband of Sarah. Son of Christian and Margo; Half-brother to Claire.}} |details=Boone's mother; Shannon's stepmother}} |details=Shannon's best friend and ex-roommate}} |details=Shannon's ballet student; Philippe's daughter}} |details=Sophie's father; offered Nora a job as an au pair and was turned down}} |details=Philippe's wife, Sophie's mother}} |details=Doctor that told Shannon and Sabrina Carlyle that Adam Rutherford had died.}} |details=Intern that worked with Jack; called Adam Rutherford's death.}} Ana Lucia |details=Ana Lucia's counselor}} , |details=Ana Lucia's mother; LAPD captain}} , |details=Ana Lucia's assailant and eventual murder victim}} |details=Ana Lucia's partner in the LAPD}} |details=The attorney who prosecuted Jason McCormack for burglary and the shooting of Ana Lucia}} |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} |details=كريستيان شيبارد's lover's sister.}} |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into كريستيان شيبارد's car while Ana Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} Eko |details=Eko's younger brother; killed while trying to save Eko from being shot by the Nigerian military}} |details=The leader of the militant thugs who tried to force Yemi to kill an old man; kidnapped Eko and led him to a life of crime}} |details=The man Eko shot as a child, after Yemi couldn't do it under duress}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko; killed by Nigerian military while guarding the Beechcraft during the drug smugglers' attempted escape}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko in Nigeria; forced Eko out of a plane, saving his life; died from unknown causes after parachuting out of the Beechcraft on the Island.}} , |details=The Nigerian soldier who helps Eko up after the Drug smugglers' plane takes off, believing him to be a priest, and brings him to Yemi's church}} |details=The man who provided Eko with a forged driver's license and Australian passport}} |details=A cleric who was responsible for Eko, aka Father Tunde, at a church in Australia}} |details=Richard's wife; Charlotte Mlakin's mother; religious "zealot", according to her husband}} |details=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte Malkin's father}} |details=Richard's daughter, said to have returned to life after drowning; passed a message to Eko from his deceased brother, Yemi}} |details=The doctor who attempted to perform an autopsy on Charlotte Malkin}} |details=The nun from Eko's flashback that forced him to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi}} |details=The woman who once knew Yemi and helped him procure vaccine shipments}} |details=Nigerian seller, who tried to sell the Virgin Mary statues; killed by Emeka.}} |details=Amina's son; altar boy at Yemi's church}} |details=The thug who threatens Yemi's village and demands 10% of the profits from the vaccine shipment; killed by Eko}} Libby |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; She and Hurley went to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time.}} Rose & Bernard |details=Faith healer that Bernard took Rose to see}} Desmond , , |details=Likely owner of Widmore Labs and/or Widmore Construction; also the father of Penelope Widmore and sponsor of Desmond's "race around the world"}} |details=Flight 815 tail section survivor who was at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time as Hurley; met Desmond and gave him the sailboat; killed by Michael}} |details=Flight 815 survivor; met Desmond at the stadium}} , , , , |details=Desmond's former love; Charles' daughter}} |details=DIA agent who employed Sayid as a torturer; Desmond's former partner in the Swan; allegedly died after Desmond smashed his head against a rock }} |details=Worked at the jewelry shop Desmond tried to by his ring from; confronted him with his future on the island }} |details=Worked at the pub Desmond went to with Donovan and owed the man who knocked Desmond out, Jimmy Lennon, money. }} |details=Man who attempted to hit the bartender with a cricket bat, and hit Desmond instead. }} |details=Delivered a package to the receptionist at the Widmore corporation. }} |details=Worked at Widmore Corporation. }} |details=Desmond's physicist friend }} |details=Was a street performer that Desmond met and recognized. }} |details=Head monk at Desmond's monastery. }} |details=Monk who announces Derek's arrival at the monastery. }} |details=Desmond's ex-fiancé. }} |details=Ruth's brother. }} |details=Desmond's sergeant. }} |details=A solider in Desmond's regiment at boot camp. }} |details=An auctioneer who was auctioning off the Black Rock ledger. }} |details=A guard at Southfield's auctions who temporarily stops Desmond from talking to Charles Widmore. }} |details=A doctor in the Philippines who helped deliver Desmond's son, Charlie. }} |details=Desmond and Penelope's son }} }} : Note: The episodes and included past events in the form of Desmond's flashes. Juliet , |details=An Other who infiltrated the mid-section survivors of Flight 815; Mittelos Bioscience employee}} , |details=Juliet's sister}} |details=A secretary for Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=Juliet's ex-husband who was also her boss when she worked at Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory‎}} |details=Worked at MCUMRL with Juliet; Edmund's lover}} , |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=A patient of Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=The employee at the morgue with Edmund's body}} |details=The airport guard at Herarat Aviation.}} , |details=The leader of the Others who brought Juliet to the island for research, but became infatuated with her}} , |details=Juliet's secret lover on the island}} |details=A pregnant woman who dies on the operating table under Juliet}} |details=One of the Others who talks to Juliet.}} |details=Attended Juliet's book club meeting}} |details=Attended Juliet's book club meeting}} |details=Rachel's baby boy.}} |details=Juliet's therapist on the island}} |details=One of Juliet's neighbors in the barracks}} Nikki & Paulo |details=Portrayed by Billy Dee Williams, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show ''Exposé}} |details=The tv producer Nikki and Paulo stole the diamonds from.}} |details=A role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé. Portrayed by unknown actress.}} |details=A role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé. Portrayed by unknown actress.}} |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-sister to Boone who met them at the airport waiting room}} |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-brother to Shannon who met them at the airport waiting room}} Ben |details=Ben's father; Killed by Ben during the Purge. His body was left in the DHARMA van, which was eventually later found by Hurley}} |details=Ben's mother; Died after giving birth to him. She appears on the island in Ben's visions as a child}} |details=Gave Roger a job in the DHARMA Initiative; Killed in the Purge}} |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=Close friends with Ben and they went to school together}} |details=Teacher for the children of the DHARMA Initiative employees. Had some sort of relationship with Horace; Possibly died in The Purge}} |details=Gemologist for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Nurse for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} Daniel |details=TV anchor who reports on the finding of Flight 815}} |details=Caretaker for Daniel}} Miles |details=Grandmother who hired Miles to exorcise with her ghost grandchild}} |details=A murdered teenager who was exorcised by Miles}} Charlotte |details=Head of a dig site Charlotte bribes herself onto.}} |details=A translator between Charlotte and the African Tunisian Man}} Frank |details=TV anchor who reports on the finding of Flight 815}} Naomi |details=Hires Naomi to go on a special mission to the island}} See also *List of characters *Flashbacks *Flashback tally en:Portal:Flashback Characters ru:Portal:Персонажи флэшбэков تصنيف شخصيات اللقطات الماضية البوابة الخاصة بها تصنيف:الصفحة الرئيسية